noche especial de halloween
by sombra01
Summary: Una fiesta muy especial estaba por cambiar la vida de nuestro lindo prefecto   Ya que un fantasma castaño lo rondaba.


**Noche Especial de Halloween (Kaname x Zero)**

-0-0-0-

Se acercaba el gran baile de Halloween en la academia Cross la clase diurna estaba completamente eufórica ya que en este baile podrían estar con la clase nocturna toda la noche puesto que era feriado al siguiente día por el día de muertos, todos los jóvenes en la academia estaban muy ocupados eligiendo los atuendos que usarían en tal evento puesto que era una fiesta de disfraces y todos deseaban impresionar a los alumnos del turno nocturno (bueno casi todos).

"¡Zero vamos por favor no seas gruñón acompáñame a la tienda de disfraces para poder comprarme un disfraz plissssssssssss!"- dijo con ojos de cachorrito triste Cross al joven cazador que lo miraba con una mirada asesina y de molestia. "¡Para que demonios quiere un disfraz para la fiesta si ya esta crecidito para esas idioteces! ¿no cree?"- gruño el joven peli-plata mirándolo con frialdad pero solo logro que el mayor se volviera más insistente hasta el punto de pegársele cómo una garrapata a su pierna y a pesar de que Zero lo golpeara, lo zarandeara, lo amenazara con dispararle o lo tratara con frialdad siguió acosándolo hasta que para beneficio de su propia salud mental acepto acompañar a Cross a la tienda de disfraces logrando que este lo saltara para festejar dando pequeños brincos y dando giros mientras simulaba una especie de baile de la victoria.

Horas después ambos se encontraban ya en la tienda en la ciudad, "Tu también deberías elegir el tuyo Zero"- dijo el mayor mirando los distintos disfraces tratando de decidirse por uno finalmente después de varias horas y varios insultos e amenazas de parte de su hijo adoptivo eligió un disfraz de pirata, y claro está que solo lo hizo por llevarse un perico parlante de juguete que venia con el disfraz al cual llamo Jack mientras le invitaba a comer una galleta después de veinte minutos en los cuales le pedía al juguete que dijera su nombre asiendo que todos en el lugar lo miraran asustados pensando que era algún loco escapado de algún manicomio cercano. Era en estas ocasiones cuando el menor estaba seguro de que a su tutor le faltaban varios tornillos y mas al verlo hablar con el perico de juguete nuevamente al cual ya el encargado le había quitado las baterías intentando enseñarle palabras nuevas.

El menor suspiro pesadamente y comenzó a mirar la mercadería de la tienda hasta que se encontró con un disfraz que le llamo mucho la atención uno del fantasma de la opera bastante sensual junto a uno de demonio todo de cuero negro muy provocativo enseguida el joven prefecto se alejo para regresar con el director y regresar a la academia antes de que alguien llamara al manicomio más cercano para internar al mayor a pesar de que la idea fuera tentadora eso causaría que su sensei se molestara con el por dejar que encerraran a su amigo. "Zero ¿y tu disfraz?"- pregunto curioso el mayor mirándolo como si hubiera cometido un crimen, "¡Yo no necesito uno ya que ya tengo uno, voy a ir de mi mismo un cazador de vampiros al cual obligan a ir a una estúpida fiesta con un grupo de sanguijuelas!"- respondió el menor con molestia y sarcasmo para después salir de la tienda dejando al director a punto de hacer un berrinche que suspiro y lo siguió de regreso a la academia.

Lo que no sabia el joven peli-plata era que alguien lo había visto mirando esos disfraces con interés y después de que el saliera compro esos dos disfraces rápidamente llevándoselos bien ocultos para evitar que nadie mas los viera. Todos los alumnos de día ya tenían comprado sus disfraces al igual que los alumnos de la clase nocturna que se morían por saber cual era el disfraz de su líder ya que ninguno lo había visto salir a comprar uno por lo cual todos se morían de curiosidad.

Finalmente llego la hora del cambio de clase, y los portones del dormitorio de la luna se abrieron dejando ver a los alumnos de la clase nocturna que se sorprendieron al no ver a sus locas admiradoras allí solo estaba el joven prefecto que los miro con frialdad como siempre hasta que desaparecieron en el camino. "¡qué raro Kuran no estaba con ellos! ¿Qué demonios estará haciendo esa sanguijuela?"…pensó el guardián mientras se giraba para dirigirse a cumplir con su guardia nocturna que por lo que veía seria muy tranquila ya que todas esas locas estaban muy ocupadas preparándose para el entupido baile de la siguiente noche como si fuera la gran cosa.

Esa noche resulto ser muy tranquila para todos a pesar de que al día siguiente era día libre, además de ser noche de fiesta en la academia Cross. El día pasó rápido, al acercarse la hora del baile todos comenzaron a arreglarse para el evento bueno todos menos el joven prefecto que solo se baño y se puso su uniforme para salir de la casa del director antes de que el loco de su padre adoptivo empezará a molestarlo para dirigirse a las caballerizas a ver a Lily mientras se hacia la hora de que tuviera que cumplir su trabajo de guardián en el dichoso baile.

Entro a las caballerizas pero extrañamente su cuerpo se sintió raro, sintió un fuerte mareo y todo se le oscureció no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo inconsciente pero al despertar estaba en un cuarto oscuro que ciertamente no era el suyo, al abrir sus ojos pudo notar que no llevaba su ropa si no que traía una ropa diferente y de cuero.

Camino hacia lo que imagino que era el cuarto de baño y se miro en un espejo cuerpo completo que allí había con asombro, Zero lleva un pantalón negro de cuero pegado a su cuerpo, con unas cadenas colgando de la bolsa derecha y un cinturón de estoperoles tipo púa colgando en su cadera no lo tenía propiamente puesto. Tenia una camisa igual de cuero con cuello sin mangas, que estaba abierta hasta la mitad por lo que se podía ver gran parte de su cuerpo, en el cuello tenia una pequeña cadena de lado a lado y un collar con cadenas, su traje en la parte de la espalda abajo tiene un broche igual con una cadena y en sus muñecas igual dos pulseras de cuero con unas cadenas.

Era el disfraz que había visto en la tienda de disfraces aunque este tenia algo que no recordaba haber visto entonces, el collar tenia incrustado una especie de medallón con una piedra roja y unas extrañas inscripciones en el, busco su ropa por toda la habitación que noto que era muy lujosa sin ningún resultado por lo que tendría que salir de allí vestido así noto que sobre la gran cama matrimonial en la que había despertado había un antifaz negro que resaltaba sobre las rojas sabanas de seda. Suspiro frustrado para caminar hacia la puerta y abrirla dejando la parte faltante de su disfraz allí abandonada cuando salió del cuarto se encontró con un largo pasillo que al recorrerlo lo llevo a un gran salón muy iluminado por enormes arañas doradas de fino cristal cortado donde una fiesta de disfraces se llevaba a cabo llena de mucha gente que se oculta bajo sus antifaces era imposible saber quien era quien.

Poco a poco recorrió el salón descubriendo gracias a sus habilidades que estaba en medio de la fiesta de la academia, todos lo miraban sorprendidos y un poco excitados al verle vestido de esa manera tan provocativa, por cómo se veía el prefecto atraía las miradas de chicos y chicas completamente a punto de tener una hemorragia nasal al verlo vestido así que ni siquiera su mirada fría y intimidante lograba evitar que estos lo comieran con la mirada. Mientras tanto en otra parte del salón unos ojos carmesí de un apuesto castaño se posaron en el joven peli-plata recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo de manera pervertida mientras caminaba hacia él. Kaname lleva un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca con holanes al frente de esos estilos victorianos, encima un chaleco con adornos negros de color rojo vino, de ahí lleva un smoking largo con una especie de bufanda en el cuello, esta va a su vez dentro del chaleco y la mascara blanca que lo hacían lucir sexi. Era el fantasma de la opera mas sexi del lugar.

El castaño sonrió divertido mientras se acercaba al joven peli-plata que era acosado por casi todos que se lo comían con la mirada, Kaien Cross el pirata esta charlando muy distraído con el zorro enmascarado que lo invito a salir un momento al jardín con quien se fue hacia allí sin prestar mucha atención a lo que sucedía dentro del gran salón. Yuuki estaba vestida de una hermosa princesa con un hermoso vestido rosa de fina seda y encajes, lucía una hermosa tiara, un antifaz blanco con algunas plumas rosas y unas preciosas zapatillas plateadas mientras bailaba muy melosa con un apuesto príncipe de cabello rubio sin notar nada mas de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

De repente la música comenzó a ser lenta y intima por lo que muchas parejas comenzaron a bailar muy pegadas. Zero caminaba buscando la salida cuando un brazo lo sujeto y lo jalo hacia un rincón bastante alejado de la vista de los demás donde el fantasma de la opera lo sujetaba muy cerca de su cuerpo obligándolo a bailar muy pegado con el sacándole un leve rubor en sus mejillas, el joven prefecto intento soltarse pero no lo lograba era como si una extraña fuerza lo retuviera el era el único que no llevaba antifaz y ahora se arrepentía de no tenerlo ya que todos sabían que era el, el que bailaba al parecer muy acaramelado con otro chico aunque el no quisiera la escena no deba a pensar eso, encima el fantasma descarado rozaba su cuerpo muy pegado al suyo por lo que sacaba algunos gemidos de la boca del menor al rozar su entrepierna y el no lograba separarse de su acosador para evitarlo.

El castaño sonrió al notar el rubor en las mejillas del menor y comenzó a excitarse mas al escuchar esos leves gemidos que salían de esos adorables labios que lo invitaban a probarlos, las canciones románticas siguieron por lo que el podía seguir bailando con su adorado cazador muy, muy juntitos. Después de un rato el castaño no resistió más la tentación y beso con pasión esos labios dejando en shock al pobre prefecto que no supo como reaccionar ante esa acción de su acosador, al igual que todos los curiosos que los observaban mirándolos con lujuria.

Las mejillas de Zero se volvieron rojo brillante al notar la mirada de todos sobre el y su acosador que encima de robarle su primer beso, ahora estaba acariciando descaradamente sus nalgas y su entrada por encima de la ropa mientras de vez en cuando simulaba pequeñas embestidas con sus dedos allí, mientras seguía rozando su entre pierna con la de el por ese baile tan sensual que era obligado a bailar por ese fantasma de la opera pervertido. Zero mordió sus labios tratando de acallar sus gemidos mientras trataba de quitarse a su acosador de encima sin poder lograrlo entonces cayo en cuenta que su acosador debía ser un vampiro por la enorme fuerza que tenia.

"¿Pero porque el no podía sentir el aura de ese vampiro?"…pensó el joven cazador tratando de zafarse, "Oye tu fantasma descarado suéltame ya ahhh"- dijo gimiendo por los consentimientos en su cuerpo que comenzaban a afectar su mente nublándola con placer creciente. El fantasma sonrió malicioso y comenzó a bailar llevando al cazador hacia el pasillo oscuro mientras seguía las descaradas caricias sobre ese cuerpo que deseaba con locura poseer solo para él.

Por el volumen alto de la música nadie escucho las quejas del joven peli-plata que seguía tratando de liberase pero poco a poco su mente comenzaba a nublarse ante esas atenciones dejando de luchar, mientras sus gemidos aumentaban sin poderlo evitar finalmente sus figuras se perdieron en la oscuridad de ese pasillo mientras la fiesta seguía sin ellos, las parejas bailaban las nuevas canciones movidas que habían comenzado a sonar (Thriller entre ellas) olvidando por el momento lo sucedido.

El fantasma besaba los labios con lujuria mientras apoyaba al menor contra la pared del pasillo y una de sus manos hacia círculos en la entrada del menor por encima de la ropa empujando sus dedos de momentos para que simularan nuevas penetraciones mas rápidas y profundas haciendo temblar el cuerpo a su merced, mientras con su rodilla rozaba la entre pierna de su presa haciéndolo perder por completo el control de sus actos dejándose hacer por el otro lo que este quisiera. El castaño separo al menor de la pared para seguir empujándolo hasta que llegaron a unas escaleras donde el castaño volvió a poner al peli-plata entre la pared y su cuerpo para levantar con una de sus manos una de las piernas del menor poniéndola sobre su cintura.

Beso el cuello del menor sacando mas gemidos de esos labios que se vieron liberados, llevo la otra mano a la otra pierna del menor para levantarla también haciendo que el menor solo tuviera el apoyo de su espalda en la pared y las manos del fantasma que rápidamente regresaron a las nalgas del joven a su merced obligando al menor a aferrase de la cadera del mayor con sus piernas para evitar caer ya que sus brazos seguían apresados contra el pecho del fantasma pervertido. El castaño separo al menor de la pared y comenzó a subir las escaleras mientras seguía devorando a lamidas y besos el cuello del peli-plata, que se derretía entre gemidos y suspiros.

Dejando marcas rojas en esa zona una vez en el segundo piso llevo al joven hacia una alcoba en el fondo de ese pasillo, donde al entrar se dirigió a la enorme cama matrimonial con sabanas de seda roja donde deposito al menor sin quitarse de encima para así seguir rozando sus cuerpos mientras besaba nuevamente los labios del menor que ya estaban hinchados debido a los besos demandantes recibidos llevo una de sus manos a la camisa de cuero del menor abriéndola para dejar a la vista sus tetillas rosaditas a las cuales comenzó a estimular con sus manos pellizcándolas y acariciándolas en forma circular hasta ponerlas duras.

Bajo sus besos al cuello nuevamente y luego al pecho de su pareja mientras llevaba sus manos a la cintura del pantalón, para desprender unos botones que permitían quitar la parte delantera y trasera del pantalón de cuero dejando libre el miembro del menor ya que bajo ese pantalón el menor estaba desnudo ya que quien lo cambio así lo quiso para facilitar este momento. El castaño sonrió al ver el rostro excitado del prefecto por tanta atención previa de su parte mientras lo traía al cuarto.

Zero con sus manos ya libres había abierto el chaleco y la camisa del castaño para poder acariciar la piel bajo ella mientras acallaba sus gemidos en los labios de su fantasma pervertido, después de un momento de caricias mutuas llevo sus manos al cabello del castaño para así poder quitarle el antifaz pero las manos del fantasma lo detuvieron tomando sus manos, para ponerlas sobre su cabeza sujetándolas con una de sus manos , mientras con la otra tomaba la bufanda blanca de seda para poder atar las manos del menor a la cabecera de la cama.

El castaño sonrío triunfal para bajar lamiendo la piel de su pareja y dándole pequeños mordiscos por todo su cuerpo dejando numerosas marcas que tardarían en desaparecer, hasta que llego al miembro del menor que comenzó a masturbar con maestría con sus manos, para después consentirlo con su boca lamiendo primero su extensión y luego la punta, sacando mas y mas gemidos de placer de su amante que temblaba de placer por tantas atenciones que recibía del fantasma enmascarado.

El fantasma siguió un poco mas hasta que introdujo el miembro del cazador en su boca logrando que el peli-plata se arqueara de placer al sentir la caliente boca y lengua que consentían su virilidad hasta que finalmente después de varios minutos llego al orgasmo corriéndose en la boca del castaño que se trago toda su semilla relamiéndose sus labios después. El fantasma aprovecho que el menor estaba aun bajo los efectos del orgasmo para quitarse su pantalón y ropa interior quedando completamente desnudo sobre ese cuerpo delicioso que deseaba poseer, hasta que el otro solo pudiera pensar en el y en nadie más.

Separo las piernas del joven prefecto y las puso sobre sus hombros para poder lamer con su lengua la entrada virgen de este que nuevamente comenzó a gemir de placer mientras trataba de liberar sus manos sin poder lograrlo, comenzó a penetrar con su lengua la entrada lubricándola lo mas posible mientras con sus manos volvía a masturbar el miembro del prefecto enloqueciéndolo de placer nuevamente hasta que decidió que ya no podía mas su cuerpo deseaba tomar al menor de una vez y su miembro ya goteaba pre semen por lo hinchado que estaba.

Tomo un pomo de lubricante de un cajón en la mesita al lado de la cama y se lo unto en su duro miembro para luego gatear por encima del cuerpo del prefecto hasta estar frente a sus ojos con sus manos separo mas las piernas del menor para penetrarlo de una sola estocada sacando un gemido de dolor de su boca mientras llevaba sus manos a las ataduras del menor liberándolas. El menor al ser liberado se aferro de los hombros del castaño con fuerza tratando de evitar que este se moviera, el mayor sonrío con cariño para finalmente hablar, "Confía en mi Zero no voy a moverme hasta que estés listo, ya que deseo que disfrutes tanto como yo mientras te hago mío"- dijo susurrándole sensualmente al oído.

"¿Kuran?"- dijo perplejo el prefecto al descubrir la identidad del fantasma que lo estaba haciendo suyo quitándole su virginidad, "Hummm...dime Kaname"- ronroneo el castaño mientras besaba los labios del menor comenzando a moverse despacio en el interior de su pareja que poco a poco se acostumbraba a las embestidas que fueron aumentado hasta volverse salvajes, mientras sacaba y metía su miembro de la entrada del menor golpeaba en el punto mas sensible del menor haciéndolo gemir su nombre de placer.

El menor arañaba la espada del castaño mientras besaba los labios de este para acallar sus gemidos pero esto solo excitaba mas al pura sangre que lo abrazo sentándose aun con su miembro en el interior del cazador para tomar las caderas de este para hacerlo subir y bajar por su miembro haciendo así las penetraciones mas profundas a la vez que el miembro del menor se rozaba con su abdomen haciendo que el menor no pudiera dejar de gemir mientras su cuerpo se cubría con mas gotas de sudor haciendo que su cabello se pegara a su rostro dándole a Kaname la vista mas excitante que jamás pensó ver en su vida.

Después de unas cuantas embestidas mas Kaname se corrió en el interior de Zero llenándolo con su semilla, "ahhhhhh eres mío solo mío Zero"- dijo dando un gran gemido mientras se corría. Zero gimió el nombre de su amante arqueando su espalda al sentir que el castaño lo llenaba con su semilla corriéndose entre sus abdómenes manchándolos con su semilla. El cazador respiraba agitado por los efectos de su segundo orgasmo mientras el castaño salía de su interior para besar sus labios con amor mientras lo recostaba a su lado para descansar abrazado al menor mientras besaba los hombros y espalda del menor a la vez que se recuperaba de su propio orgasmo.

"Kaname ¿que demonios me hiciste?"- dijo Zero reaccionando finalmente volviendo a sus cabales al verse apresado por los brazos del pura sangre mientras sentía un liquido correr por sus piernas que salía de su entrada mezclado con sangre ya que podía olerla pesar de que era poca, "Nada que tu no quisieras, solo te hice mío"- dijo sonriendo malicioso mientras llevaba una de sus manos nuevamente al miembro del menor para comenzar a acariciarlo mientras besaba y lamia el lóbulo de su oído pegando su pecho a la espalda del menor.

"¿Que demonios haces hummm... no?"- dijo suspirando el prefecto mientras el sangre pura lo acomodaba mejor para penetrarlo nuevamente con su miembro en esa postura. "Esta noche no vas a dormir Zero hmm… por cierto feliz Halloween"- susurro Kaname comenzando a moverse nuevamente volviéndolo a hacer suyo una y otra vez tomo su cuerpo haciendo cambiar posiciones durante toda la noche, hasta dejarlo completamente agotado y dormido en sus brazos. "Ahora ya no podrás escapar de mi eres mío Zero"- susurro el castaño para finalmente dormirse profundamente con el prefecto en sus brazos.

La fiesta termino al amanecer y todos se fueron a descansar agradeciendo que pudrían dormir todo el día ya que era feriado porque todos estaban agotados por desvelarse toda la noche bailando.

Fin.


End file.
